A Vampire's inner Desires If X happened
by Hoehomi-Chan
Summary: An 'if it happened' fanfic. Oneshot. It's based on Yuki's first soiree as a vampire; but when she sees Zero, a very strange thing happens...


I sat there, contemplating myself in the mirror. Was that really me? I looked so different, so weird... To be honest, I was sure Ruka had chosen the weirdest dress she could find for me. I was in a full length evening gown, cinched just below what little I had of my bust. I had pearl earrings with a matching necklace, and a weird cap-like thing acting as a hairband. It looked like an outfit a little girl had designed, in an attempt to look pretty. Like I said before, I was sure Ruka had chosen it so she could wow Kaname-sama.

No, I shouldn't call him Kaname-sama... But I couldn't stop myself. It just seemed... _wrong_ to call him anything else but that. I was no longer a child, no longer a human, I was the pureblooded princess of Kuran, a vampire among vampires...

I shook my head, pushing all of these thoughts away. I needed to cherish my time with Kaname-sama- no, brother- as tonight was the night of my first vampire soiree. I glanced at myself in the mirror again, scraping my hair off my face. I wondered if I was really beautiful now, just like a vampire should be.

I wasn't. I was simply plain old Yuki Cross with longer hair. I always felt jealousy towards Rima and Ruka, and all of the aristocrats. They were so beautiful... I shook my head again, leaning forwards so I almost touched my skirt with my nose. Kaname-sama is beautiful, and I'm his sister... Kaname-sama...

Instead of looking in the mirror agin, I swung my legs round to face the door. I placed my chin in my hands, watching expectantly. My mind was buzzing with the soiree... All of the previous night class members would be there, their parents and guardians, many, many vampires I didn't even know... And the pureblood, Sara Shirabuki.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I sensed Shiki and Rima nearby, and Kain was just outside the door... I smelt Kaname-sama's scent quite far away, masked but unmistakable. And also...

Humans. I immediatly sensed a whole party of them. I tensed- then realised that it must be the hunter society, here to monitor the party. I opened my eyes and yet again stared at the door. How much longer would I have to wait? I caught an overpowering vapour of human as the hunters entered the hall just below the balcony my room was. I also smelt... No, it couldn't be... Z...Z..

Zero... I could... Zero... was here... I gripped my throat as it dried with hunger. I could feel my eyes burning red. Zero... A sudden consuming urge erupted in my body. I could almost smell his blood, even though we weren't nearby. I almost choked as I licked my fangs inside my mouth. I-I... Zero...

Just then, a knock on the door announced Kaname-sama's arrival. I jumped, realising his scent was strong. I had been concentrating on the surprise of Zero too much.

"Yuki? May I come in?" He asked, opening the door before I had chance to answer.

"Kaname-sama," I acknowledged him, standing up and spreading my fingers over my skirt.

"No..." Was the immeadiate reply. "You promised to call me 'Kaname' tonight, remember?"

I dipped my haed meekly, hoping my eyes had returned to their usual brown colour. Kaname-sama knew about my blood lust, but I did not want to make him worry on a night like tonight. I heard him chuckling softly.

"Let's go in, Yuki." He said, extending his hand to me in a gentlemanly fashion. "Come with me," I took his hand and let him lead me across the gallery and down the stairs.

**ZERO'S POV**

I entered the ballroom with Kaito and a few other hunters at my side. It was almost midnight, and the final preperations for the soiree were being arranged. Already, there were already a alot of Vampires here. I grudgingly rested against a pillar near the door to examine the guests as they arrived. The entire ballroom reeked of vampire. I could smell the night class, at least a few of them, anyway, and some level C vampires were hanging decorations. They immeadiatly vacated as we entered.

"Well, Zero?" Kaito said. Even without looking up I could hear the smile in his voice. "Keep standing there with such a scary face, no one else will attend this soiree,"

"Shut up," I said, not in the mood for jokes. I didn't see what there was to laugh about.

"Kaito-San," A voice came from behind us. "The luggage you ordered is here," I turned around with mild interest, watching as Kaito received a large case on wheels.

"Thanks," He said, wheeling it further away from the entrance. I looked away, gazing up at the balcony. I could sense two purebloods nearby. My vampire senses were not as acute as any other vampire, but they were well enough. I gritted my fangs. Two purebloods at the same soiree... This would be hell... One of the scents I reconinised... And the purebloods presence... Kuran... so...

I suddenly realised that if Kuran was here so would Yuki. I touched my neck with the tips of my fingers, my throat remindinding me of the taste of her pureblood blood.

I had hoped as hard as hell that she would be unable to attend. Now that she was here... I gripped my neck properly and closed my eyes. Kaito hummed as he unclipped the case.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You can come out now." I heard him say.

"What?" I began, whipping round to see just in time, Sayori Wakaba climbing out of the case.

"Kaito, you-" I started, yelling at him and seizing his collar. Several vampires started, others glaring at me to shut up. I didn't care. How stupid was Kaito, bringing Wakaba into such a dangerous affair...

"It's just one human to protect," He said calmly, his calm words cutting through my yelling. Vampires had begun to fill the hall.

"Wakaba, go look for your friend," He said, twisting away from my grip. "Ah, but stay where I can see you."

"Yes," Wakaba said, nodding detirmendly. She turned away and went further into the ball room.

"A little lamb... lost inside a soiree..." Kaito mused, in a weird way. I glared at him, silently telling him to clam it with the metaphors. "Just look... And see the change in their eyes, Zero," Indeed, some of the vampires now were staring at Wakaba intently, their eyes tinted with red. I couldn't bear the fact that I was one of them.

"What... What do you exactly teach at the academy?" I asked, loosening my grip on his tie.

"Ethics. What's your point?" Kaito aked, looking at me sideways, amused. He looked away and continued.

"Zero, if any of these vampires even try to harm Wakaba... that gives you a 'legimate' reason... to kill that vampire,"

You can guess what I wished like hell at that moment.

**YUKI'S POV**

I was lead courteously by Kaname-sama down the stairs, holding his left hand so his right shoulder was pushing me forwards. I walked as gracefully as I could, watching Ruka wince at my tiny mistakes. I looked away, blushing slightly. Kaname-sama gave a 'heh' that he was prone to doing.

"You look lovely, Yuki." He said, looking down on me. I gazed into his soft caring eyes, feeling my cheeks colour a little more. He put his fingers under my chin, still smiling tenderly. "Smile, Yuki," I gave a slight twitch of my lips which made him 'heh' again.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and the aristocrats gave small bows and curtseys, more to Kaname-sama rather than me. He bent down and murmured something in my ear. I agreed, and smiled calmy at the party, just as Ruka had instructed. I glanced across the ballroom to greet more vampires with a small smile, but then...

I caught a climpse of a silver haired head near the wall. The vampires around made a path, as if expecting me to walk down that way. I wasn't, but I had a clear view of this person now. I froze when I saw him. I should have _known_... Why didn't I think of the obvious?

Zero was staring intently at me, his head on one side. His purple eyes looked lonely... questionly...

"Yuki..." I heard Kaname-sama say. "Yuki... Yu..."

And then he wasn't there any more . No one was, except me, and Zero. The ceiling had turned into a wild grey turmoil, different shades billowing around like clouds. The floor had blackened, as if it had been burnt, and a large ring of purple fire raged around us.

We stood there for a few moments, Zero seemingly unfazed by the sudden change. Suddenly, my throat reminded me of blood, and the thirst, and Zero...

Without control, I leaped onto Zero, knocking him to the ground. Kneeling on top of him, I stared into his eyes, purple unemotional whirlpools. There were tears falling from my own .

"Z-Zero... I..." I began, choking on emotion.

"Yuki," He said. "It's been a while," I noted the iciness in his voice, realising his hate of me.

"Zero... I'm... I'm... Sorry..." I let out a huge sob. "I'm sorry... for being a vampire... I... I want..." A huge tear splashed onto his cheek. His eyes screwed up as it touched him. "Oh... I'm sorry...It's just... I'm... so happy... to see you... Ze...ro..."

I bent down and gently kissed his cheek. As I did so, I smelt rich, red blood underneath his pale skin, flowing just millimetres from my fangs...

I withdrew a little and felt cold metal pressed against my neck. The Bloody Rose was being pressed into my skin by the person I had been longing for all year. I begged him not to pull the trigger with my eyes.

"Don't aplogise," Zero said sharply, pressing the gun further into my skin. "You are a vampire; there's nothing you can do about it. I told you, a year ago, I was going to kill all of you purebloods," Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Zero...No..." What made me a little irratated is that Zero had kept the gun that had taken over his body, taken his blood when he failed, and was still using it. A surge of anger consumed me. Stupid gun... Stupid hunters...

I gripped the gun and wrenched it out of Zero's hand. He looked a little shocked, and I realised I was suddenly weilding my pureblood strength, amazing even among vampires. I tightened my grip on the gun and it withered into a pile of ashes. I watched it disapper into a mound and turned back to Zero. This time, his eyes were full of hate, sadness, torment...

"You see..." He growled, frowning so fiercly I thought he would seriously ingure me in a minute. "You purebloods are violent, evil creatures, not even vampires, but monsters..." His frown deepened and his bared his fangs. "This past year... I've been longing to press the Bloody Rose at your neck..." I jolted as he revealed a terrible wish. "I hate you..." His face suddenly lost all of it's anger as I touched his cheek gently.

"Yes, Zero... I'm glad you know the truth," I said gently, brushing stray locks of hair off of his tattoo. "This past year... I... have longed for this..."

"Yuki... Yuki, no..." He protested, writhing beneath me. I couldn't control myself. I bent down and bit deeply into the centre of his tattoo. Rich, dark blood immediatly flowed over my tongue, it felt so good... Zero was still protesting.

"Yuki... Why? What you said... That's so like Shizuka! Yuki! Let go! Stop..." I could hear the panic in his voice, but I did not stop. His blood... was just too delicous... I licked and drank, savouring every moment and each drop of blood over my tongue.

"Stop...No..." Zero gripped my arms that were pinning him down. Those word seemed familiar... And I realised that I had said that when Zero had first drank my blood. Was he trying to get to me? Injure my feelings so that I would stop? But I couldn't... It was like the most perfect parfait to me if I were human... I withdrew a little, licking tenderly at his puncture wounds.

"Zero... I can't stop... I'm... _ravenous..." _And I inserted my fangs back into their holes on his neck...

"Yuki! I hate you! I hate you!" Zero screamed, an odd sound for such a feirce, fearless hunter.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that..." I mumbled into his neck, tasting his hate and revenge within his blood. "But like I said..." I froze, and tasted other people's- or vampire's blood... There was one taste similar to Zero's- Ichiru's, I supposed- a hint of Shizuka Hio's, probably through Ichiru... My own, an amazing, overwhelming amount... Many, many blood tablets... And... and...

K...K...Kaname... I gripped into Zero's shoulder, my nails turning into claws.

"Zero, you drank from Kaname-sama..." I said feircly, overcome by a rage for no reason. I dug my claws into his skin, licking a trace of blood from the corner of my mouth. To my surprise, Zero gave a Kaname-sama-like 'heh'.

"Sama, Yuki? You really still are a child..." He said, amused. "I thought you stopped using that years ago..."

I screwed up my face in anger. My arm whipped out, the full force of my weight behind it. It connected with Zero's neck, my huge claws causing a great gash. Blood immediatly seeped out and I couldn't help but gulp it down. After a few minutes, I realised Zero's body had relaxed. His chest was heaving, making me rise and fall with each, steady breath. I licked a little more, and felt the inside of his throat with my tongue. It had dried. Reluctantly, I withdrew, my chin dripping with blood rolling off in little droplets. I wiped it on my satin glove, not caring that the fabric was ruined.

"Zero?" I asked, cleaning my fangs with my tongue. His violet eyes were full of emptiness.

"Yuki..." He replied, breathlessly. "You... are a vampire..."

_Oh, well noticed, _I thought, but I nodded a little, so as not to offend him.

"You are a vampire... thus you drink blood..." He repeated, letting his head fall to the floor with a thump. e closed his eyes. "I always thought that I was the beast... A disgusting, vile creature... But now..."

"I am a monster, Zero... A monster," I said for him, agreeing fully. "A pureblood vampire IS a monster... you knew that all along. I was blinded with my love for my big brother, thinking that purebloods were amazing... But now I'm one..." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"No need is satisfied untill you devour the other person's life..." Zero murmured, cutting me off. "Do you remember me telling you that?"

"Yes.." I said breathlessly, tears slipping down my cheeks. "Zero, you hate me... But I.. I... I love you..."

"Yuki... you have just done what I said... you have devoured... my... life... " Zero said, in barely a whisper.

"That's... what vampires... are..." We both mouthed in unison. And I bent down and we shared one last wonderful kiss...

Underneath my lips, I felt Zero's become light, as if I was kissing wind... I withdrew my head and looked one last final time at Zero before he melted into ashes.

"Yuki?" I blinked, hearing soft music and the hum of chatter. Kanme was looking into my eyes, his hand on my shoulder. I glanced across the room and saw Zero reprimanding another vampire for not being on the guest list. So... It was an illusion... I hadn't killed Zero...

"Yuki, there are some vampires that would like to meet you," Kaname-sama said, his shoulder pushing me forwards. I swallowed and walked on, my throat still burning with hunger.


End file.
